Edward Lupin and the Fountain of Fair Fortune (discontinued)
by Skeptical Wizard
Summary: In 2038, the wizard world was exposed to the muggle world. Muggles reacted with hostility, performing acts of terror against innocent witches and wizards. It is now 2040, and a powerful wizard named Vincent Andersson has had enough. The British Magical Forces must fight Andersson to save muggles from extinction, and to end the unrest between muggles and wizards peacefully.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Based on the Harry Potter novels by J.K Rowling. Harry Potter, Hogwarts, and related material belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Thank you Matt Davenport for assisting with the writing of this story!**

 **Prologue**

Edward Lupin scrunched up his nose. As he stepped out onto the streets of Stockholm his forty two year old body morphed into the lean and hungry form of Vincent Andersson, the Scandinavian Minister for Magic. His distinctive fiery orange hair turned yellow-blonde, his face even paler than usual - if such a thing were possible. His eyes shifted from walnut brown to an icy blue, which matched his expertly tailored navy-blue suit. His wand was concealed in the suit jacket. The concealment was hardly needed just yet - Sweden was one of the few destinations where a wizard on the street could feel safe from muggle attacks.

 _Still, best I follow the rules,_ he thought to himself. He was an Auror - a dark wizard hunter. It was only natural that Edward, or Teddy, as his friends called him, become an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. Both of his parents were in The Order of the Phoenix. His father was the late Remus Lupin, a brave werewolf who fought for freedom in the Battle of Hogwarts. His mother was Nymphadora Tonks, making him a metamorphmagus - Edward could change his appearance at will, which was a handy disguise. His godfather was none other than the famous Harry Potter, who trained him in combat. Edward had been eyeing this position ever since his fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and now he had it. He was Head Auror at the Ministry, and was investigating one of the most powerful, mysterious political figures in the world.

"Excuse me," he asked a sophisticated-looking woman nearby. "Could you direct me to Odin Park?"

"But of course," she replied in a heavy Swedish accent. She gave him directions, and he thanked her in his best imitation. She seemed slightly puzzled at the change in his voice, so he quickly trotted across the street and out of sight.

"I must practice," he whispered to himself as he strolled. Each step was taken with make-believe relaxation, so as to prevent any suspicion.

Edward reached a beautiful park in minutes. He was not, despite its appeal, there for a picnic.

" _Obtain the letters and escape, Ted. Just obtain the letters and escape,"_ the Minister had told him. He scanned the area, and, spotting the real Vincent Andersson, hid behind a tree. Andersson stood before the new statue of the Norse god Odin, and with him were three solid guards. Edward withdrew his wand and pointed it at an old oak tree on the other side of the green statue. There was a noisy crack as the tree became animated. Its branches twisted and swung like a kraken's tentacles, pounding at neighboring bush. Twigs flew off like shrapnel. As the four men turned to the tree in fright, Edward made his move.

"Obscuro!" he shouted, magically blindfolding them. "Dormi," he whispered, putting the real Vincent to sleep. He threw the sleeping man into a stream flowing through the park, and morphed a fake cut across his own torso as he dived into the grass. As he concealed his wand once more, he cried out, hoping to fool the men. The three guards tore off their blindfolds, and carried Edward to safety through a secret portal in the statue, thinking he was the Minister.

Once inside, Edward demanded that he be taken to his office and left in peace.

"Forgive me minister, but you are injured, and your voice sounds awfully strange," Andersson's personal medical wizard said. Hesitantly, he allowed the man to heal his fake wound. Another heavily built man approached Edward, followed by a woman in silky green robes.

"Good morning, Mr. Andersson," the man greeted. Edward nodded back, which provoked a look of offence on the man's face. The two people led Edward through the many long, brightly lit halls of the ministry, to Vincent's personal office. It was far below the surface of Stockholm. In what seemed like hours, he arrived at his destination. The entrance to the office was a thick, silver door, embellished with a spiral of metal snakes. Edward nervously reached for the sparkling knob and twisted.

"Sir, why are you using the..." began one of his escorts, spotting the unusual behaviour. This door was only opened magically.

"I, er, I'm feeling a little fatigued," Edward said. He instantly regretted it, realising he had forgotten his disguise accent.

"Imposter," She accused, glaring at him menacingly. She withdrew her black wand, and pressed it into his chest. Edward presented his own wand swiftly.

"Silencio! Petrificus totalus," Edward quickly responded, silencing and paralysing the woman. As he turned to his other escort, he received a strong punch to the face, sending him sprawling across the shiny hall. Edward retrieved his wand from the ground beside him, which narrowly escaped rolling into a furnace in the wall. He clumsily rolled onto his feet, dizzy, and found the blurry figure who was attacking him. "Glacius tria," he mumbled through his fat lips, spitting blood onto the white marble floor. A bright blue light emanated from the tip of his wand, and his enemy was frozen in ice. Edward gained back his vision, and cast a concealment charm around the two people. He breached the door with his wand, and entered.

The room was unpleasant to the eye. White walls, barely visible, were decorated from the floor upwards with newspaper clippings about muggle attacks on wizards over the past two years. Several half-empty cups of coffee were scattered around a white tabletop in the center. Edward shivered in the cold room. The silence made him uneasy. He glanced over the room for a moment, unable to find what he needed, as there were so many papers. "Accio letters!"

Black drawers slid open, and stacks of paper fell to the floor. Edward heard approaching footsteps at the last minute.

"Avada kedavra!" Shouted at least two men. He stole a handful of envelopes and a small scroll from the pile, and ducked as streaks of green light flew low over his head.

"Stupefy!" he cried back, sending red light across the room. There was a sound of shattering glass.

"Rictusempra!"

"Protego!"

"Crucio!" cried an attacker, missing Edward with a torture curse by inches.

"Expelliarmus!" Edward shouted, disarming the attacker. Edward caught his wand and snapped it in two beneath his foot. Another man entered the room.

"Stupefy!"

"Bombarda!" Edward responded, sending an explosive force from his wand. The sound was deafening. White light blinded Edward as all of them were thrown into the walls. Edward felt a piece of splintered wood pierce his right knee as he hit the floor with a thud. "Shit!" he cried, barely able to hear himself over the ringing in his ears. He removed the wood and plunged it into the leg of the man next to him, before retrieving his wand from beside him. "Flipendo!" he cast at the man who had then appeared in the doorway, knocking him backwards onto his head. Edward stepped over the unconscious figure and morphed himself to look like the man he had stabbed. He charged through the cloud of shrapnel and paper, towards the blazing furnace outside the room. Seizing some floo powder from beside it, he jumped into the green flames, and vanished with the letters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

DAILY PROPHET

April 24, 2040

Reported by Archie Cornwall

 _Alarms were raised in Sweden yesterday when Minister Vincent Andersson was allegedly found asleep in a river. Staff at the Scandinavian Ministry of Magic claim that an imposter attacked Andersson, and managed to break past security, murdering a young girl and severely injuring a pregnant woman. Vincent Andersson himself has accused the British Magical Forces, speculating that Minister Hermione Weasley secretly ordered the attack._

 _"Following my recent visit to the British Department of Muggle-Wizard Interaction, such behaviour was only expected," Mr. Andersson told us. Another eye witness, however, told us that the attacker had a local accent. Minister Hermione Weasley has denied Mr. Andersson's accusations, but stands by her own efforts to regain peace between muggles and wizards that was lost after the exposure of the wizard world in 2038._

Charles Peverall lifted his eyes from the newspaper on his dark oak desk, scratching his long, chocolate brown beard.

"Ted! Happy birthday for the other day! Do you like the pensieve?" he asked his best friend, Edward 'Teddy' Lupin.

"Yes, of course! It goes well in the house, and it's a nice way to process my thoughts," Edward replied. Charles waved the paper at him.

"How much of this is true, Ted?"

"I put him to sleep in a river. Killed nobody, as far as I'm aware. I broke into the office, took the letters, and left. Exactly as planned," Edward replied. He looked to the sky through a window and scratched his head. "Well, I stabbed somebody," he added, "he tried to kill me." Charles swigged habitually at a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. He let out a cough as the liquid burned his throat.

"Good. Well, let's see the letters, then," Charles motioned to the envelopes and scroll in Edward's grazed hand. Edward had an odd smile on his face. Charles eyed him curiously with the emerald-green marbles in his eyelids. "What are you up to, Ted?" he asked his best friend suspiciously. Edward tossed a white envelope on top of the Daily Prophet, which Charles opened eagerly. "This ought to be good." Charles spat his Firewhisky all over Edward. "He's descended from a muggle!" Charles exclaimed, as the two of them collapsed into laughter.

Hermione Weasley entered the room. Charles quickly swiped his drink off the tabletop and slid it into his top drawer. The two men stood up in respect for the Minister, who was also a close friend of both. She looked very young compared to a muggle of 57, and was considered quite attractive, as wizards and witches took much longer to age.

"Morning Teddy, and Charles-who-better-be-sober," Hermione greeted them playfully.

"Morning Minister," they replied simultaneously.

"What's the joke?" she asked. They handed her the letter, trying their best to suppress laughing fits.

"Do you think we should make this public?" Charles asked.

"No, we can't," Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. That will confirm that we sent the imposter. I will discuss it with the appropriate departments. Not a word of this to anybody," Hermione replied. "Alright," she said, "what else did you find, Teddy?" Edward's smile vanished. "You look like you've seen a dementor," she uttered.

"I found this," he whispered, unrolling the scroll.

 _Dear wizards and witches from abroad,_

 _In response to muggle hostility, I, Vincent Andersson, declare war on the vicious, infantile muggle world. I urge all of you to join the campaign immediately._

All three thought carefully for a moment.

"This isn't a joke?" Hermione asked Edward.

"I'm afraid not. I found this in Andersson's office."

"Shit..." Charles whispered, putting his bottle to his lips and taking a very large swig of drink.

"Okay. It looks like we were meant to see this at some point anyway. Ted, this is no longer in the hands of your department - for now. Charles, put the drink away until you're gone. Go home and see your families. When Andersson says something like this, it should be taken seriously."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Victoire Lupin pranced to the door of her Godric's Hollow home to greet her husband, Edward. She spread her arms wide and embraced him. He ran his fingers through her silky white-blond hair.

"Teddy! How did it go? Are you alright?" she asked him lovingly.

"I'm fine, Vic. The Daily Prophet article was a severe distortion. I got what I needed," he told her, hanging up his coat and casting a stain-removal charm with his wand.

"Bloody Firewhisky, it's a bitch to remove," he said. Victoire noticed the anxiety on his face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, leading him to the couch. She served him his favourite beverage, a warm butterbeer, as he informed her of the potential danger to come. He let the creamy, buttery drink trickle down his throat for a moment, warming him up.

"If it does happen, I'm going to war. I don't want you to," he admitted. "I want you to stay with your parents. They would be devastated if you died."

" _I_ would be devastated if _you_ died! I love you, I have ever since we were young!" she protested. "If I have to die so soon, I want to die like your parents," she said quietly. She placed her hand in his and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm staying with you."

Evening passed and morning came. Edward and Victoire visited Diagon Alley, a famous wizard shopping center. Charles was to come over on the 29th, his birthday, and Edward wanted to surprise him. The two of them were overcome with nostalgia as they strolled by their favourite childhood shops. There were shiny broomsticks in the windows, bubbling potions in the apothecary, smooth robes for any occasion, and plenty of magical creatures for sale. Edward gazed into Flourish and Blotts, examining a book on the shelf about Transfiguration. Victoire gasped in admiration of a pocket-sized household dragon.

"It's so adoooorable Teddy! Dragons were never allowed as pets when we were children!" The violet-scaled dragon let out a soft, high-pitched roar, flying around a little girl's head. Edward laughed in agreement - the dragon really did look like a great pet. They continued to follow the brick path, and they eventually came to a store they both recognised. A large, mechanical head topped the building, complete with the ginger hair typical of the Weasley family from which Victoire's father came.

"Here we are," Edward exclaimed. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," he read the sign aloud. Charles had become a grown man, but he never grew out of his favourite joke shop on the planet. Victoire opened the purple door of the store, and as the two of them entered, they were instantly engulfed by the noises inside. Colourful fluffy balls with smiling faces bounced towards them, letting out squeals and giggles. Bowls of sweets lined tables at the front. A little apple with a menacing set of jaws snarled at Edward as he made his way to the Crazy Quills.

"How may I help you?" Edward spun around, and there was Ron Weasley, a close friend of his godfather.

"Hello, Ron! I'd like ten of those quills that turn into birds. Oh - and a couple of shocking quills too," Edward added. Victoire ran upstairs and back, adding a bag of Mischievous Dumbledore's to the list. They were doll-sized, animated figures dressed like the famous wizard Albus Dumbledore, and they were very fond of pulling pranks on people.

"That'll be forty galleons," Ron told them. "Any more plans for the day?"

"We'll have to go and get Charles some drinks and a new broom," Victoire replied.

"Oh, Charles, of course! Is it just the three of you? You'll should come over for a game of quidditch! What do you say, two on two?" he challenged.

"Challenge accepted, old man, but make it a full game - you'll need the kids to keep you safe!" Edward teased. Ron shoved him.

"I'll get you for that," Ron warned.

Edward and Victoire left the joke shop, and then went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to purchase Charles the brand-new Nimbus Platinum broom. It was carved from black wood, finely polished, and finished with silver lettering and footing. Young Quidditch enthusiasts around the store almost drooled as the broom was lowered from a glass shelf and gently handed to Edward. Edward paid to have it delivered via the Floo-network, and watched it vanish into green flames. With that, the couple left the shop.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade!" Victoire suggested outside the store, hugging her husband tightly and begging him with her eyes. "Pleeease? I haven't been since my Hogwarts years! We could get Charles some things there!"

"Of course, Vic," Edward told her. Together they apparated to Hogsmeade, a small village near Hogwarts. An echoing noise like thunder announced their arrival. They gasped as they met cold winter air. The witches and wizards in the village liked to conjure magical snow there. All the shops in Hogsmeade were old, wooden, and creaky, but that was the way they liked it. Edward and Victoire went to Honeydukes, the sweet shop, and bought Charles some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"Oh yes, I remember these. When they say every flavour, they mean it," Victoire exclaimed. Edward recalled eating a bean that tasted like the bottom of an old shoe.

"I think he would like some chocolate frogs, too. We enjoyed trying to catch them as kids, and trading the cards afterwards," he told her.

They bought Charles some sweets from Honeydukes and some butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks, and decided to explore the village quietly. Every now and then they would bring up a happy memory from their childhood, but Edward was feeling nervous. He loved Victoire, he really did, and he was quite sure there was a war on the way. He had heard Vincent Andersson on the radio, and attended his visit to the Ministry.

"The man wants the muggles wiped out," he said aloud, mindlessly.

"What was that Teddy?" Victoire asked, surprised.

"Oh, nothing love," Edward replied, putting an arm around his wife to keep her warm.


End file.
